


Crush

by TwelveUnitsShy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Someone else's romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: D.Va has a crush?





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Something I jotted down between classes. My apologies for...this. I know it's pretty much frowned upon, but at least it's short. So, I'm gonna throw it out here before I change my mind. I'm calling this pairing D.Ana, even though the actual pairing is AnaHardt.

Hana wasn't sure when it happened or what it even was at first, but she soon realized that she had a little crush on Ana. It wasn't really love and at first she thought she just admired the healing sniper. The woman was old enough to be her grandmother for goodness sake. So, how did she come to the conclusion that it was a crush?

Ana was actually quite beautiful for an old lady. Her white hair complemented her dark skin wonderfully. And her voice had both commanding and soothing tones. Sure, Ana could be very militaristic in her ways, but she was also very sweet. She was a small, cute old lady, so it was easy to underestimate her. Yes, underestimating her would be an unfortunate mistake.

But what D.Va liked most about her was the look in her eyes when she gazed up at Reinhardt. Any time the two were around each other, Hana would be sure to watch Ana when she looked at him. The little mech operator just knew that if Ana were to look at her like that, she would just melt inside. She nearly melted when she saw that look directed at someone else.

Though serious most of the time, Ana could be surprisingly playful and was pretty spry for her age. She was definitely young at heart, which was probably another reason Hana adored her so. Then again, to be able to keep up with Reinhardt, one would have to be as energetic as he was. D.Va enjoyed watching them practically flirt with each other.

Everything about the woman was so very lovable. But no, she wasn't in love with Ana. It was just a little crush.


End file.
